


Minho's definition on harmless fun

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Go dads!, Kids are curious, LITERALLY, M/M, Stray dads, Woojin is god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Chan looked at his members with a mixture of exasperation, ridiculousness, and helplessness. Still he faked a not defeated facade to speak.“Just like Changlix peck on the cheek, right?” Chan grinned. “ It is not a problem. Woojin and I love each other.”





	Minho's definition on harmless fun

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have lots to submit in(papers, reviews, essays), but then I said fuck it and wrote one chap of Woochan because they are so cuuuute lately (makes me dying and living at same time).

It started with a dare. A result of having hyperactive members with no satisfying means of entertainment, and without a doubt some agitations from a certain member (namely Minho) that he had to do this for the sake of the game. It could be harmless: a household of nine playing truth and dare in the dorm’s living room after finishing surprisingly not so tiring daily schedule. However, things never stopped at ‘harmless fun’ when it came to Minho, the source of menace and evilness of the nine.  
Chan looked at his members with a mixture of exasperation, ridiculousness, and helplessness. Still he faked a not defeated façade to speak.

“Just like Changlix peck on the cheek, right?” Chan grinned. “ It is not a problem. Woojin and I love each other.”  
“Yeah, right _hyung_.” not so convinced voices raised.  
“At least you are not doing it on national TV.”  
“You’ve been drooling for his lip since day one, _hyung_. If anything we are helping you.”  
Chan’s face rapidly changing color when such explicit remark was spoken spicily. He looked at Woojin again, who seemed to be unbothered with these commentaries. Still Chan could see that glint on his deer eyes.  
“Kids! It’s not like that. Quiet please…” Chan half shouted half cried. “or I won’t do it.”  
“But you chose dare!”  
“No change allowed.”  
“Don’t chicken out, _hyung_!”  
Someday (or probably today) these kids would be the death of him. Chan sighed, glaring at Minho who looked pretty much entertained with riot he helped created.  
_Damn you Minho._  
“Fine. I’ll do it but after this all of you get to bed.”  
Objections rose everywhere, but Chan wouldn’t budge.  
Finally the kids agreed. After that they watched the progress of the dare that involved heavily flustered Chan and cool-as-cucumber Woojin.

“So a peck.” Chan repeated.  
Woojin smiled (or smirked, by the amount of evil Chan suspected to be there), still looking so amused. How was he still that calm it was beyond Chan.  
Still… kissing Woojin, on the cheek nonetheless, would be new (everything about Woojin is new to Chan, in a good way).  
Chan took a deep breath.  
_Woojin looks good tonight._  
_Well, isn’t he always?_  
And he probably looked like hobo right now. Having showered clean and blew dry his hairs so that they went wild. Chan envied how easy Wooj kept his naturally straight hair all the time. But right now it was not the point. It was kissing Woojin. A man he had pined for how many years now? Something must not right with a man created so perfect like that. There must be flaws… that, Chan had not found yet.

Because face like that did not come for free.  
Good voice did not come with pretty face altogether, that’s the rule of Kpop world.  
Or maybe the built. Woojin was not exactly tall but weren’t they all are?  
He made the best from what he was gifted with tho.  
And that’s where Chan’s problem laid in.  
Like what Minho said, Chan had been drooling for those lips since day one he met Woojin.  
Blame him for having a thing for kissable lips.  
And then came the rest of Woojin not to be left unimagined in his active mind.

“You are thinking too much.” Woojin finally said something. He smiled (or smirked? Chan couldn’t tell) before reaching for Chan’s shoulder.  
_This is too quiet? What are the kids doing?_  
Yet Chan couldn’t bring himself to look. He was just too lost into the warm chocolate orbs that were Woojin’s. “It is supposed to be a peck.”  
“Uh-huh?”  
Woojin leaned closer to Chan, never breaking eye contact. Chan felt his heartbeat quicken, face all heating up when Woojin’s lip brushed Chan’s cheek lightly.  
_Wow._  
(The kids were all quiet, being too tense on the anticipation of something more)  
Finally, it was Minho who broke the silence (of course it had to be Minho, every time).  
“Okay guys. Show is over. Now sleep!” Minho shouted. He made initiative to herd the protesting and whining maknae line to their respective rooms. “Dads are going to have a talk.”  
Chan, after recovering slowly from the daze, looked at Minho. “We are?”  
“You are not?” Minho while carrying Jisung on his back, asked back.  
Chan looked at Woojin, his perfect Woojin, and touched his cheek. “Do we need to talk?”  
pWoojin chuckled. He put his arm on Chan’s waist possessively (and made the younger almost jump startledly).  
“Talk? No. I think we need something... more.” Woojin dropped off his innocent façade for a second to gaze Chan, looking at him with intensity that made Chan wanted to whimper (thankfully he didn't), eyes lingering a little bit too long on Chan's lip.

Minho looked at the two with disbelief. The ever so reserved Woojin and already looked like a ripe tomato Chan. Chan’s reaction told him that it was new, that Woojin’s touch was still unfamiliar to him. But Woojin would never do anything that Chan was not comfortable with? He was responsible like that.  
And then everything clicked on his mind.  
“Wait… you saying? Also… Chan- _hyung_ how could you!”  
Their reactions were funny actually: Woojin and his soft yet deceiving smile (damn his duality!) also Chan with his panic mode on, still haven't made an attempt to flee from Woojin’s general proximity. If anything the second eldest almost looked like clinging on Woojin for dear life, half hiding from Minho by the cover of his bear.  
Minho took a deep breath and put Jisung down. “I knew it!” And then he dutifully covered youngest racha’s ears before proceeding to curse colorfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the difference between smile and smirk, still for Chan it is rather hard to tell since Woojin is both angel and devil incarnate, with all the duality he has. Also I like the idea of Chan still having problem in accepting that Woojin actually reciprocates his feeling. Hence the uncontrollable infatuation.  
> .  
> Anyway, my twitter is @/benka205, if you ever wanna share and speak madness? ^^;


End file.
